


Love, Again?

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Sad and Happy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: It is okay to fall in love again





	Love, Again?

“Junhoe. Open the door.” Yunhyeong rings the doorbell once again. “Junhoe please.”

Yunhyeong thought of giving up when finally he hears the beeping sound, seeing Junhoe opening the door for him. Junhoe looks tired, pale, unkempt and looks like he hasn’t showered for a day or two.

“Junhoe…”

“Oh…hyung…come in.” He leads the way in.

Yunhyeong is not even surprised upon seeing the condition of this apartment. Messy, leftover on the table and on the floor, shredded papers and sketch book taking up some space in the living room and torn pillows with feathers everywhere on the floor. What surprises him is the paint smeared on the wall. Sketchbook must have been too small for Junhoe to express his frustration.

But this is not a mere frustration. Broken heart is said to be a dangerous thing that could happen to a human being and that is what Junhoe is going through right now.

“Sorry. A bit messy.” Junhoe sits on the couch, pushing away his sketch book to the floor.

“Junhoe…how long…”

“Since my wedding day…so ya…2 weeks…”

“I doubt you even eat properly. Look at you Junhoe. You lost so much weight.”

Yunhyeong sounds so worried that he feels guilty towards his best friend. It is bad enough for Yunhyeong to inhale to foul smell in his apartment, now the man has is worried about him? He feels useless. He thought he would ease Yunhyeong’s worrisome by answering calls and letting him in but he thought wrong.

“I’m…sorry. I have no purpose of live anymore. With Jinhwan…” He keeps quiet. Saying Jinhwan’s name hurts him, it brings back memories. He curls on the couch, sobbing again.

Yunhyeong doesn’t know what to say, afraid that he could hurt Junhoe more when it is not his intention. But Junhoe is in fragile state at this moment. Anything or any words could hurt him. He watches Junhoe cries and cries some more until the tears put him to sleep.

He is glad to find a new, clean blanket for Junhoe. He texts Donghyuk, informing his boyfriend that he would take some time at Junhoe’s place but Donghyuk promises to come after work.

He starts with picking up the dirty clothes then dump them into the washing machine. Then while waiting, he proceeds to clean up the living room. Once a while he glances at Junhoe who is in deep slumber. When was the last time Junhoe see the sun?

He then notices a shiny item under the couch. It is the ring that was meant for Jinhwan. Dumped at the altar on the day that was supposed to be special day in his life, how is Junhoe supposed to deal with that? Junhoe loves Jinhwan so much and would do anything for the man.

Jinhwan cheated till the day itself but Junhoe is a fool for believing every promises and sweet talks that escaped from Jinhwan’s mouth. He accepted Jinhwan’s apology without knowing the latter is still cheating behind him.

Junhoe is a fool, fool for love.

“Junhoe ah…you deserve someone better.” He looks Junhoe. The younger man looks pitiful, it breaks his heart to see that.

Passive and reserved Junhoe. Yunhyeong doesn’t want that. He wants loud and annoying Junhoe although that could break his eardrums but he doesn’t care. He wants to see Junhoe smile again.

“Hyung…you are still here?” Junhoe is awake.

“Ya. Donghyuk is here too. I was about to wake you up. Why don’t you take a shower first then we eat together okay?”

“I don’t want to eat.”

“But…Junhoe.” Donghyuk sits next to him. “At least eat something. You have been eating fast foods and ramyeon only.”

“Hyung please-”

“NO. Listen to us this time, Koo Junhoe. It is just rice and kimchi fish soup. Please.” Yunhyeong tries not to raise his voice.

Yunhyeong notices that Junhoe is at the verge of tears. He didn’t mean to be harsh. He is just too worried and he hates looking at Junhoe like this. Junhoe slowly nods, agreeing to eat.

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

“Good afternoon, Sir. Looking handsome today.”

“Today?” Jiwon smiles at his employee, Jooyoung.

“Everyday.” Jooyoung chuckles. “The new items are here and Mr Jung Jaewon is already waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Jooyoung.” Jiwon enters his office. “Afternoon, Mr Jung. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Mr Kim. No problem. I just reached anyway.”

Jiwon pours champagne for the two of them while they look at the new designs brought by Jaewon. Beautiful, simple yet elegant designs. One of the reasons Jiwon is still dealing with Jaewon. He is not a fan of jewels with complicated designs but he still caters to his customers’ preferences.

“People especially the youngsters seem to prefer white gold, rose gold, or small cuts diamond. I guess youth just wants everything looks cute and not like aunties on dramas.” Jaewon shows a ring to Jiwon. “Here.”

Jiwon chuckles. “I guess.” He takes the ring. “It’s beautiful.”

“Put it on your partner’s finger.”

“I don’t have any.”

“No way. Really?” Jaewon glances around, realizing the staff has left the room. “Really Bobby? Still?”

“Yah. Really. Still.” Jiwon takes a sip of his champagne. “Hmmm… I do hope I could really put this ring on someone I love.”

“You will one day. Trust me. Who knows the love of your life could be in this shop right now, coming to see you with broken heart then you would be the one to mend his heart.” Jaewon raises his glass before he drinks.

“Who are you? A fortune teller?” Jiwon shakes his head. “You are always writing a scenario.”

“I know and some come true. Okay… like pure coincidence.” He laughs. “Oh I gotta go now. Hit me up on weekend.”

“Sure.” Jiwon looks at the ring again. “I hope you have an owner.” He keeps looking at the ring.

“Wow Sir. Found someone to put the ring on?”

“Huh?” Jiwon gives a warm smile. “Does my dream count?” He passes the ring to Jooyoung.

At that time, Jiwon feels the time stops. He looks around wondering what goes on but everyone seems to be engaging in their own matter. A tall figure wearing black bomber jacket and tracksuit with a snapback slowly makes his way to the counter.

“I…would like to return…this…ring.”

The man stutters. Jiwon understands. It happens.

“Sure. May I see the receipt?”

“Re…receipt? I don’t think I have it.”

Jiwon looks at the man. It seems like the man just leaves the house for the first time. A handsome man, still manages to look good despite losing some weight. The eyes are tired; tired of crying. His face is dark; sadness written all over his face. The man obviously avoids eye contact with him. Again, he understands.

“That’s okay then. May I know your name? We just need to check.”

Junhoe looks at the man in suit, possibly the owner of this place. He never realized the presence of the man, probably because his eyes were only fixed on Kim Jinhwan.

“Koo Junhoe.”

“Koo Junhoe. Okay.” Jiwon tries to comfort Junhoe with his smile. “Yes, Koo Junhoe. You bought this ring a month ago.”

“Ya…and now I’m returning it.”

Jiwon takes the ring. “Pretty ring.”

“Too bad there’s no owner.” Junhoe forces a smile. “Ah I’m sorry. You are probably bored listening to sob stories like mine.”

“No. Don’t say that. I love when people open up instead of keeping things to themselves. In a way… that could relieve the person.”

“But I like…keeping things…”

“That’s pretty unhealthy.” Jiwon looks at the ring again.

“I don’t want to bother anyone. I’ve bothered a lot of people already.” Junhoe sighs. He keeps thinking how Yunhyeong and Donghyuk always check on him, coming to his place after work, update his parents about him and more. He really feels like a burden to them.

To even step to this store to return the ring was also the work of Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. The two of them were the ones giving him strength. No use to keep this ring. At least he could get his money back. Still, it isn’t about money. It is about his heart that was shattered into pieces.

Who is going to glue every broken pieces of his heart?

“Please stop saying that. Everything happens for a reason and people around you who care for you are rare. Appreciate them. Who knows one day, you could be the one helping others.”

Junhoe looks at him. What a positive vibe that exudes through this man’s smile and words. It somehow calms him. Either because the man has always listened to the same story that he knows what to say or every words is sincere and meant to calm him.

“Have you ever…been…dumped?”

“Two times.” Jiwon pauses. “It sucks. But I was never afraid to love again.”

“I am.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I can’t. I’m afraid the same thing could happen.”

“You can learn.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“It takes time to heal. You also can’t avoid destiny, fate. You can’t deny your feelings.” Jiwon looks at the ring that Jaewon showed earlier.

“I could my change my destiny.”

“Of course you could.” Jiwon looks at Junhoe again. “Hmmm. I don’t usually do this but… let me buy you a drink.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Well, when you feel like it then…just text me.” Jiwon passes his card.

“Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe reads his name on the card. “That’s very sweet of you but I don’t know…”

“Never mind. I won’t force you. Hope to see you around.”

“Definitely not here.”

“Hey, Seoul is big but we could still bump into each other.”

Junhoe doesn’t realize when he starts to smile. It feels comfortable talking with Jiwon that he wants to talk more with that man. He looks at the card again. Maybe he would text Jiwon on one of these days.

“I have to go now. Take care, Koo Junhoe.” Jiwon bows his head and smiles before exiting to the back door.

“You too…” Junhoe looks at Jiwon’s smile. Sincere. Something about the smile calms him a little.

 

~~~

 

It’s been a month since Junhoe returned the ring, which means one month since he met Jiwon. He is still taking his time. Every now and then, things around him remind him of Jinhwan. He can’t simply forget Jinhwan. The man was everything to him.

To distract himself, he got himself a puppy. At least it could accompany him. He would bring bbangdaeng for a walk every evening, purposely pass by the jewelry store hoping to meet Jiwon. He knows that won’t work easily but he just loves hoping.

Then it works.

“Junhoe?”

“Hi.”

Jiwon pulls his earphone out. “It feels like forever. How are you? Eh! You got yourself a puppy.”

“Careful. She...” Junhoe pauses. “…is not friendly…”

“What are you talking about?” Jiwon chuckles as the puppy licks him. “What a cutie. She looks like cotton candy. What’s her name?”

“Bbangdaeng.”

“Bbangdaeng ah. You are cute. Your owner said you are not friendly? Really? Who is lying now?” Jiwon lightly tosses it upwards like a baby.

Junhoe swears bbangdaeng is not friendly, not even to his sister. The puppy only trusts him but shockingly she is liking Jiwon?

“I hope bbangdaeng remembers that I am her owner.”

“Of course she remembers. Right bbangdaeng? Omo the cutest girl.” Jiwon kisses the puppy.

“Wah. Bbangdaeng really likes you.” Junhoe pouts.

Jiwon looks at that pouty lips. Cute, he thinks to himself. “Are you jealous?”

“Kinda.” Junhoe smiles again. “Hmmm…so nice to finally meet you again.”

“Why didn’t you call or text me?”

“I’m…I...don't want to disturb you…” Junhoe touches his own nape. “Plus… I… am still… you know. Trying. Trying to live. Adopting bbangdaeng was the best decision. She is my will to live now.” He looks at the puppy, feeding her with her favourite treat.

“I’m glad you met bbangdaeng.” Jiwon suddenly feels like hugging Junhoe, hoping that could bring his sorrow away but he knows there’s still a line drawn between them. “Say… now that we meet… why don’t I buy you a drink now?”

“Now?”

Jiwon nods.

Good thing the cafe allows pets. Junhoe leaves bbangdaeng at the corner with other pets while he settles at the most secluded table with Jiwon. Cafe dates remind him of Jinhwan. Again. He closes his eyes, cursing himself for always thinking about Jinhwan.

“Are you okay, Junhoe?”

A soft voice greets his ears. He slowly peeks at the owner of the voice. Jiwon.

“Yes. I’m okay. Just…wondering if…bbangdaeng is okay with other pets…”

“You don’t have to lie.” Jiwon sits facing him. “That person must be your first love.”

Junhoe nods slowly. “I thought he would be my last. Hmmm… I don’t want to fall in love again. It hurts a lot.”

“What if you can’t stop that feeling?”

“I can. I will stop myself. Really. I’m tired.” He looks at his drinks. “How are you not tired when you were dumped twice?”

“I still believe in love. I believe I could learn to be better…I believe I deserve to be loved and to love someone. I still want to love someone.” Jiwon stares blankly, remembering the people he used to date.

“I love with all my heart. That’s why I don’t know… if I could still open my heart to someone else.”

“No need to rush. You seem…young? There are plenty of time. Relax. Meet new people. Enjoy your time… and your coffee.” Jiwon takes a sip of his coffee.

A sense of calm and warmth welcome him whenever he looks at Jiwon’s happy smile. He pictures Jiwon like a vast field full of flowers and wheat grass with mild wind and bright sun shines throughout the area. If Jiwon is really that field, he wants to run in circles and drown himself in the sea of flowers.

Everything about Jiwon seems warm. Warm in a sense of loving and caring. Warm with his words and gestures. His gaze is soft too. It makes Junhoe happy. That’s something he can’t lie about.

“I want to be happy again.”

“You can.” Jiwon reaches for his hand. “Trust me.”

Trust him?

Trust is the thing that kills Junhoe. Trust is the thing that makes Junhoe so wary of surrounding and with people he has to mix with. Two months after the day that was supposed to be his happiest day. 

Trust? Can Junhoe trust Jiwon’s words?

 

~~~

 

Their coffee talk was definitely not the last one. Junhoe meets Jiwon often. Cafe, library, movies and even their apartments. Junhoe is not sure if these could be considered as dates but he wishes that way.

Without realizing, Jiwon becomes his muse to his poems and drawings. He thinks about Jiwon before he writes. Imagine the things he would want to do with Jiwon like what he did with Jinhwan. Hugs and kisses. Also, he is slowly getting rid of Jinhwan from his mind and memories, most importantly from his heart. It is difficult but Jiwon's presence in his life makes him realize that there is no use to keep remembering Jinhwan. Jiwon makes him happier. 

He moved out, leaving those memories behind. He found a smaller and cheaper apartment which is enough for him. 

“This is cute.” Jiwon approaches him after he tours the whole apartment. “Perfect.”

“You think so too?”

“Yup.” Jiwon then takes off his leather jacket. Wrong day to wear it. “Let me help you.”

Junhoe invited Jiwon to come to his new apartment. He laughed upon seeing Jiwon appearing in leather jacket and skinny pants with ankle high boots. Jiwon thought it was going to be a simple house warming party but it turned out that Junhoe literally just got the passcode.

Jiwon even brought champagne and macaroons.

“Help? No. No. Jiwon. No need.”

“Please? While I’m here now, so why not? I just need shorts. Can’t work in this skinny pants.”

Junhoe finally agrees since Jiwon keeps insisting. He can’t help but to glance at Jiwon when the latter is working to set up the lamps and the wires that give him a headache. Jiwon moves fast and quiet, somehow serious. Kinda sexy too especially when Jiwon is sweating buckets that he takes his shirt off already. He notices the tattoo on Jiwon’s back, makes the man even sexier than he already is.

He leaves Jiwon at the living room while he arranges his things in his bedroom. A photo album distracts him. He knows he should have thrown the photo album, have Jinhwan completely removed from his life but there are times that he suddenly misses Jinhwan. He loved the man since their university years. Heck since first year.

He can’t lie. There are still some memories left. Their first meet, his confession to Jinhwan, their first date, their first kiss. Everything seems fresh. It is not easy for him to move on when sometimes, those memories haunt him. He hurts himself more by stalking Jinhwan’s sns accounts, watching the man happy with someone else. True. Jinhwan does look happier with the man of his choice. Junhoe doesn’t see that smile when Jinhwan was with him.

But why did Jinhwan agree to marry him? To humiliate him? Was it satisfactory to break his heart? He knows he was a fool. He should have ended their relationship when he first found out that Jinhwan was cheating on him but he couldn’t. He was too emotionally invested in Jinhwan that he couldn’t let Jinhwan go.

A big slap for him when Jinhwan dumped him at the altar.

“Hey, wanna buy…” Jiwon’s expression changes. “Junhoe! Junhoe, are you okay?” He pulls Junhoe so the latter could sit on the bed instead.

“I’m not…I don’t know Jiwon…” Junhoe sobs.

Jiwon notices the photo album together with some letters. “You should have thrown this.” He flips through some photos. Part of him screams jealousy when he looks at those photos. Maybe because his feelings for Junhoe are true. Jaewon is definitely going to clown him.

 

_"You talk about this Junhoe guy every time we meet.” Jaewon lights up his cigarette._

_“Every…time? No… just… well… he and I often meet. He shares his interest in writing and drawing… he is always so proud and all smiling when he reads his poems to me.” Jiwon immediately smiles whenever he thinks of Junhoe. “He is adorkable. Dork and adorable. So awkward sometimes and is also very loud when he is the happiest. Do you know he almost set my apartment on fire all because he couldn’t figure out how to use the electric kitchen? Dork.” He chuckles._

_As Jaewon is listening to Jiwon’s story, the corner of his mouth lift up for a smile. “You are whipped for him huh?”_

_“Whipped? Now that is a strong word.” Jiwon bites his lip, obviously trying not to smile more._

_“Come on. I’ve never seen or heard you talking about someone like this. Do you want to know how you look like when you talk about Junhoe?”_

_Jiwon slowly puts his glass on the table. Curious. How does he look when he talks about Junhoe? He waits for Jaewon to speak._

_“In love.”_

 

“I thought I’ve moved on. It’s so hard.” Junhoe hugs his knees. “He looks happier now. I want to be happy too.”

“You can be happy. You just need to stop comparing and stop looking into the past, trying to go back to those days…remembering…remembering is okay but don’t let memories consume you.” Jiwon rubs his back gently.

“How…how you…”

“Moved on? Because I know there is no use trying to fix something that can’t be fixed. No use to chase the person if the person doesn’t love me anymore. I loved my exes…with all my heart but it was only me who felt that way.” Jiwon pauses. He cups Junhoe’s face, wiping the tears with his finger. “You deserve to love and to be loved too.”

“How do I know…how…I’m scared.” Junhoe looks into his eyes. “I try to love…but I’m scared…and...I think I love someone. He does make me happy. His presence in my life really helps me. I want to try to love again.”

“Then tell him. Tell him that you love him.”

Junhoe hesitates. Silence between them. Only the sound of chimes hung at the door of Junhoe’s room could be heard. They are lost in each others’ eyes. One is waiting and wanting to love while one is still afraid to love.

“I hope you tell him…when you are confident enough.”

Jiwon finally breaks the silence. He stands up, asking Junhoe if he wants to eat something which the latter nods.

“Throw this.” Jiwon takes the photo album. “This better be the last memory you have.”

 

~~~

 

“Who is this Jiwon person? Wow you never tell us.” Yunhyeong looks at him.

Junhoe finally invites Yunhyeong and Donghyuk to his apartment. He told them briefly about Jiwon over text only, hence the two of them got really curious. They were amazed seeing the new decorations and were even more amazed when Junhoe told them it was all Jiwon’s work.

“Tell us more about this Jiwon person.” Donghyuk looks around, admiring the bird origami pendant lights.

“He has a jewelry shop. Remember…the ring…that I bought and also the ring that Donghyuk bought for you, hyung?” He pauses, looking at the reaction. “Well it turns out that he is the owner of the shop.”

“You are telling me that Jiwon is the owner of Cheshire Jewelry shop? Wow. Wait…wow.” Donghyuk chuckles. “I wonder how he looks like.”

“He looks like this.” Junhoe shows a photo of him.

“Did you take this photo secretly?” Donghyuk then notices how Junhoe tries not to smile too widely.

“He looks cute.” Yunhyeong peeks at the photo. “Wait. Wait. Wait.” He scans the living room until his eyes see a painting. “That guy right?”

“You are in love.” Donghyuk looks at Junhoe again, eager for some response. “You keep telling us you found a muse…your muse is Jiwon. He helps you back to your poem and sketchbook. Am I right?”

“You are in love, Junhoe.” Yunhyeong holds his hands.

“I am… I am in love. But I’m scared. I’m still scared. I fell in love too fast. What if Jiwon breaks my heart?”

“You haven’t tried.”

“I don’t want to try. I hope the feeling fades.”

“You are lying to yourself.” Donghyuk looks at him. “And how is the feeling going to fade when you keep thinking about him? Even at this moment.”

Junhoe keeps quiet. Yes, he is lying to himself. He keeps denying that it was just a little crush. Jiwon is the sweetest man, often smiles that makes Junhoe float in mid-air, attends to Junhoe’s complain, brings bbangdaeng for a walk when Junhoe is sick while taking care of him. Sure, friend has its privileges but what Jiwon does seem like more than just a friend. Junhoe finds himself deep in love with Jiwon but he is scared.

What if Jiwon doesn’t mean it?

The thing he fears the most right now is sincerity. What if Jiwon is just like Jinhwan? Full of beautiful lies? He can’t afford to have his heart broken again even when the person who mends it is Jiwon himself.

Jiwon could break his heart after he mends it. Junhoe is afraid.

“Hey, Junhoe… are you okay?” Yunhyeong squeezes his hand. Worried, looking at Junhoe suddenly turns gloomy. “Look. We are extremely sorry. We should know you better.”

Junhoe shows an awkward smile, somehow not convincing enough to tell them that he is okay. He doesn’t want his friends to feel bad for him just because he is still afraid of love. How could he not be afraid of love when love betrays him?

He slowly nods with unsettling mind.

 

~~~

 

9.00 p.m.

Jiwon is still at the office. He looks at the ring that Jaewon showed him months ago. He bought for himself with someone on his mind and that someone is Koo Junhoe.

They met two days ago.

 

_“I miss bbangdaeng.” Jiwon carries the puppy._

_Junhoe almost says ‘what about me’ but he keeps the thought to himself. To his surprise, Jiwon says he misses him too making him blush. He misses Jiwon too. It’s only been a week since they last met and they miss each other so much but too coward to admit._

_“Do you miss me?”_

_“Yes…” He clears his throat. “Yes.” He says a little louder._

_“I’ve been busy…I’m sorry.” Jiwon plays with the puppy. “But do you like my gift?”_

_“Bbangdaeng likes it more.” Junhoe chuckles. “Thanks. It is cute but bbangdaeng sleeps with the panda now.”_

_They sit on the swings, enjoying the night breeze, talking about things they wish to do, goals they want to achieve or had failed to achieve, talk about life and love. Love. The topic again. Jiwon just had to bring that up. He feels apologetic that he immediately changes topic._

_They walk side by side, once a while their hand brushes against each other other. Somehow, Junhoe allows Jiwon to hold his pinky finger at times before the latter pulls his hand away; embarrassed probably._

_“You are my muse, Jiwon.”_

_“Your muse?” Jiwon is clueless._

_Junhoe nods. “To my poems…my drawings…” He begins to confess. He thinks he is ready but the words just can’t leave his mouth._

_“I’m glad.” Jiwon moves closer. “How do you feel when you write about me? Draw while thinking about me?”_

_“Needy. Belonging.” He pauses. “Love…”_

_“I feel the same way too…except that I also feel alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Jiwon reaches for his hand. “Koo Junhoe…I love you.”_

_Junhoe looks into Jiwon’s teary eyes. He loves Jiwon but the all the negative thoughts are coming to his mind right now._

_“Junhoe!”_

 

Jiwon pours another glass of whiskey.

“Maybe he is still afraid of love.” Jiwon talks to himself.

After saying ‘I love you’, Junhoe ran away leaving him with bbangdaeng at the field. He had to ask his employee to return the puppy to Junhoe. He can’t face Junhoe yet. He is sure Junhoe isn’t ready to see him too.

Here comes the rain, accompanying his sad self while he drowns himself in Yiruma’s soothing playlist. He suddenly feels like listening to Yiruma.

His phone buzzes.

 

 **Junae**  
**2105**  
Can you please open the door?

 **2107**  
But I’m not home…

 **Junae**  
**2107**  
I know…  
I’m outside your shop…

 

“What the hell?”

Jiwon dashes towards the front door, cursing himself for all the security locks he installed for his shop. After it seems like forever, the door is finally opened. Junhoe is freezing due to the rain.

“Junhoe! What the fuck?” He pulls Junhoe into his embrace. “What…you should have called.”

Rain during winter is definitely not the perfect time to go out but Junhoe can’t hold himself anymore. He misses Jiwon. He thought Jiwon was home so he went there first. He didn’t expect Jiwon to be here. He just misses Jiwon so much, he can’t think straight.

Heck, it was Yunhyeong’s idea to check at the jewellery shop.

“Come. Get change first.”

Jiwon has another room behind his office. He stays there sometimes if he is too lazy to drive home so he has some spare clothes, pants and other necessities.

He still puts his arm around Junhoe’s wet, shivering body. “Shower first.” The man obliges.

While waiting, he prepares hot tea for Junhoe and wonders the purpose of Junhoe showing up to his shop at this time. He glances at Junhoe when he feels the presence of the man near him.

“Junhoe…” He takes a deep breath. “How are you now?”

“Slightly better.”

“Drink this.” He passes the cup. “What brings you here?”

“You.” Junhoe’s hands are still shaking that he immediately puts the cup on the table. “You, Jiwon.” He gathers his courage to look into Jiwon’s eyes. “I want to tell you something.”

Junhoe keeps quiet for a moment, arranging his words properly so he could say them in one breath without ruining it. But even before he could say the words, Jiwon marches towards him, pressing his soft lips on his. He kisses Jiwon back.

Their kiss is soft, each taking their time to feel their lips on each other. No grabbing, no touches just kisses and tears; tears of how Junhoe has been denying and forcing himself to stop loving Jiwon when he can’t.

“Yes, Jiwon… I love you too. I love you.” Junhoe sobs.

Jiwon holds his nape, pressing their foreheads together. He shuts his eyes. It feels surreal. He looks at Junhoe, wiping his tears with his thumb as he leans for another kiss; a quick one. The man just smiles.

“You…ran…leaving me with bbangdaeng. Pity bbangdaeng though...her owner left her at the park.” Jiwon chuckles.

“I was lying to myself.” Junhoe holds his hand. “I thought I don’t love you. I was just…lying. I keep telling myself that I don’t love you but my mind keeps thinking about you, my heart tells me to write about you…draw you…I feel like I couldn’t function well for the past two days.” He stops, remembering what he had done for these two days. Exactly, nothing.

“I understand. You are still cautious with your emotion.” Jiwon caresses his head gently. “That’s why I don’t want to disturb you. I want to let you think…let you decide on your own.”

They are lost in the sea of their eyes, as if they are talking through their eyes now. Jiwon couldn’t hide his happiness. He kisses Junhoe again; this time longer and deeper. Junhoe allows Jiwon’s tongue tasting his mouth as their kiss gets intense and hot.

Junhoe finds himself naked when Jiwon pushes his bathrobe down to the floor. The cold air brushing against his skin makes him whimpers. Jiwon’s hands are busy exploring his body, teasing his hard nipples. He lets out a soft moan but loud enough for Jiwon to hear.

“May I?” Jiwon looks at him.

Junhoe nods for approval. Jiwon then carries him to his desk with his lips not leaving Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe’s hands are busy too; busy unbuttoning Jiwon’s shirt and immediately tosses it aside once he is done. He stops to admire Jiwon’s sexy figure. This time he has better view and yes Jiwon is sexy as fuck.

“Wow…”

“You are wow yourself too, Junhoe…” Jiwon kisses his neck then slowly makes his way to his nipple.

“Ji…won…” Junhoe could feel Jiwon’s tongue nibbling his nipple, sucking it hard while Jiwon’s other hand tweaks his sensitive nipple making him moan again.

Junhoe moans louder when Jiwon’s tongue reaches his hard cock. He watches as his cock disappears into Jiwon’s wet mouth. Jiwon works on his cock, licking the veiny shaft while not forgetting to give a light squeeze to Junhoe’s balls.

His cock becomes impatient as well. He pushes his pants together with his briefs, freeing his hard cock while still bobbing his head up and down, sucking Junhoe’s cock hard. The sinful sound Jiwon makes while devouring his cock makes Junhoe curse.

“JIWON!” Junhoe closes his mouth with his palm.

Junhoe’s tight hole is stretched by Jiwon’s index finger then another one then another one when Junhoe has calmed himself with the new sensation. It’s been so long that he feels like it is his first time. Jiwon rubs faster with Junhoe’s cock buried deep inside his mouth.

Moans and curses fill the office, drowning the piano sound that Jiwon was listening earlier. Now, Jiwon only listens to Junhoe’s dirty moan.

Jiwon licks the slit of Junhoe’s cock. He catches Junhoe’s eyes but the latter is too shy to look at him. He just smirks. He rubs his fingers inside Junhoe’s hungry hole as he strokes and sucks the hard cock till he could taste the precum leaks.

“I want more…”

Jiwon pulls him for a kiss; rough and sloppy kiss. Junhoe is thirsty for another kiss when he sucks Jiwon’s tongue, kissing the latter like he has never kissed before. He breaks the kiss when he feels Jiwon’s finger rubbing his hole again.

“I love you, Junhoe…”

“I love you too…Jiwon…Jiwon…”

Jiwon then bends him over the desk. Rubbing Junhoe’s soft ass, he spreads the cheeks as he slowly pushes his cock into Junhoe’s hole. Junhoe squirms underneath him but he rubs Junhoe’s back softly to calm him. He pushes deeper, slowly pulls out then pushes in again.

He kisses Junhoe’s back as he thrusts slowly. He keeps whispering some cheesy words at Junhoe’s ear making the latter giggles between his moans.

“Jiwon…you…” Junhoe closes his eyes. Jiwon’s cock is deep inside his hungry hole. There’s no use for him to speak.

Jiwon pulls Junhoe onto his laps as he slowly sits on the chair. This time he watches Junhoe rides his cock. The man pretends like he has never ride a dick before but he slowly picks up his pace. The sound of their prostate slapping against each other accompanies their moans. Jiwon strokes his cock while Junhoe rocks his hips, riding his cock faster.

“Fuck Junhoe. Fuck. I’m gonna come now.” Jiwon growls.

He could feel that Junhoe is near too. He keeps moving his hand along Junhoe’s shaft, biting Junhoe’s shoulder as the man leans against him. Junhoe moans Jiwon’s name as he shoots his hot load onto Jiwon’s hand but Jiwon never stops stroking his cock.

“Ji…Jiwon…pl-please…” Junhoe’s body shakes.

“Please what baby?” Jiwon licks the cum off of his hand before carefully presses Junhoe’s hips as he drills Junhoe’s hungry hole.

“Ughhh…Ji…won…”

One last thrust before Jiwon comes deep inside his hole. Warm. Junhoe could feel the thick fluid filling inside him. Both of them remain silent for a moment, finally able to listen to the piano playlist which was set on repeat. Surely, Jiwon has kept Junhoe warm tonight.

“I should have stayed home…the chair is not comfortable.”

Jiwon’s giggle softened the room, like it suddenly becomes Junhoe’s favourite sound as it soothes his ears. He glances at Jiwon, agreeing with the man. Desk and chair sex feel like being in nubile film, acting like Jiwon’s secretary for a quickie.

“Bed next time.” Junhoe links theirs fingers together. “Or couch. You have a couch here.”

“I was impatient babe. I want to be inside you so badly.” Jiwon kisses his back slowly. He wraps his arms around Junhoe’s body.

“Jiwon please...” Junhoe’s cheeks are hurting from smiling too much.

The rain gets heavier as the night deepens. Jiwon has Junhoe in his embrace again after they have gone for second round on the sofa bed. Junhoe looked so beautiful when he topped Jiwon for about 10 seconds before Jiwon said “fuck this” then changes position.

He loves looking at Junhoe’s expression when the younger man squirmed and moaned underneath him, fingers dug down his chest and back while his legs spread wide as Jiwon fucked his used hole. Junhoe could only curse while Jiwon’s tongue travelled along his chest and neck, leaving his mark on Junhoe neck.

When Jiwon’s tongue swirled around his erected nipple, it was enough to make him came. Jiwon’s tongue worked wonders that it drove Junhoe crazy. Junhoe was already feeling so good with Jiwon’s cock deep inside him and Jiwon’s tongue made that feeling even better.

Junhoe was fast asleep. Jiwon takes this time to admire every feature on Junhoe’s perfectly sculptured face. He suddenly couldn’t believe someone so handsome like Junhoe could fall in love with him. Then again, he knows it is not because of his looks.

He is there for Junhoe when the younger man was feeling down. It was fate for them to meet in his very shop. They probably had walked pass each other before but they never realized each other’s presence. Their fate crosses when they finally met after unfortunate events in their lives.

Maybe Junhoe is fated to wear the ring that Jiwon had been eyeing ever since the first time he laid his eyes on the ring.

Maybe Junhoe is fated to meet Jiwon which is why he was left at the altar, because a better man is waiting for him.

 

~~~

 

“The ring looks good on you.” Yunhyeong keeps praising the ring.

“Jiwon has great taste.” Junhoe’s lips curve into a smile.

“And tastes great too right?”

“God. Kim Jiwon please.” Junhoe looks at his fiancé. He gets shy whenever Jiwon teases him like that because it is true, Jiwon tastes great.

“I didn’t lie.”

“Jiwon really couldn’t shut up about his sex activities.” Donghyuk shakes his head. “Here. Beers for everyone.” He places the bucket on the table.

Junhoe looks at Jiwon. He is no longer afraid of love. Jiwon proves that it is okay to love again, that it is okay to feel hurt and cry sometimes because Jiwon shows that the right person could comfort his heart. He is glad that he met Jiwon at such perfect timing.

He watches Jiwon lets out a hearty laugh, watches his two best friends chatting along, watches Jiwon and Donghyuk teasing Yunhyeong like always. He feels calm. He is grateful to have them in his life. They are the lights that shine his life, that accompany him during his hardest moment, that give him so much strength at his lowest point.

But most importantly, having Kim Jiwon in his life is the best thing that has ever happened. It is okay to love, to fall in love, to be loved again. He feels happy again. He gets to experience love, gets all the attention, and being spoiled by Jiwon.

Junhoe is happy. He falls in love again, everyday, every time, when he looks at Kim Jiwon.

Kim Jiwon, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> because mutual gave an idea


End file.
